protegida entre tus brazos
by dramberg
Summary: en una noche terrorifica hay dos personas que estan caminando si esas dos personas son ash y may pero deciden acampar pero may como tiene miedo quiere dormir con ash pasa algo raro que ella nunca lo olvidara y despues una persona hara todo para destruirlo .
1. Chapter 1

Primero perdón por todo y mil veces perdón por no subir el dia domingo casi he llorado por no subir pero el caso era de que no tenia tiempo ya que hay mucha tarea del colegio

Hola a todos como siempre subo los domingos asi que solo dire que esta vez la pareje será de pokemon ash x may pero será distinto porque estuve aburrido y mire uno de sus capítulos y me llego la inspiración y saben que la inspiración no se lo tira asi que en este fic no estarán max y brook asi que empezemos

Aclaraciones : los personajes de pokemon no me pertenecen y si lo hicieran ash ya se habría dado cuenta de que may lo quiere asi que ha empezar .

Protegida entre tus brazos

Un noche nublada y casi apunto de llover nuestros dos héroes ash y may caminaban hasta que se paran para ver de que el cielo de la noche estaba nublado y esa noche era un poco espantoso .

Ash : será mejor acampar aquí

May : si porque me esta empezando a dar miedo esta noche esta un poco espeluznante

En ese momento cada uno se puso a armar sus carpas para pásar la noche , después de un buen rato acabaron y cada uno entro a su carpa para dormir pero algo no estaba bien

May : como siempre no puedo dormir TT_TT

Mientras tanto en la carpa de ash solo se enconro un silencio

May : (caminando sin hacer ruido )

Ash : (sigue durmiendo )

May : (un poco triste) ash despierta

Ash : que que pasa may ( despertándose)

May : no puedo dormir ash me da miedo dormir sola ( casi llorando )

Ash : si quieres puedes dormir conmigo (un poco rojo)

May : enserio ash , gracias (sonrojada)

Y en ese momento ash y may se entran a la cama de ash , aunque era un poco pequeña tuvieron que dormir un poco incomodos pero durmieron en ese momeno estuvieron durmiendo sin mirar al otro a la cara pero no pudieron mas y en ese momento ash y may se dieron la vuelta pero ash seguía dormido y may pensó en ese momento

Pov de may

Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme ¿ un rato yo dije eso ? no puede ser creo que estoy enamorado de ash no se pero este sentimieno que siento hacia el es tan grande ¿ será esto el amor ?

Pero no lo creo yo estoy enamorado de dreew o no lo estoy no se pero creo que lo intentare si mi prueba esta no se que are

Fin del pov de may

En ese momento may como vio que ash estaba dormido intento hacer lo que ella había planeado quería comprobar si en verdad se había enamorado de el .

En ese momento ella se estaba acercando cada vez mas a la cara de ash y cada momento que ella se acercaba se iba acercando sentía el al aire que respiraba y en ese momento ash vio de que may intentaba besarlo se desperto rápidamente y solo se paro pero en ese momento may solo pudo sonrojarse mas a no poder y solo bajo la cabeza y se hizo un silencio muy incomodo para los dos ya que había pasado una cosa que ellos no se lo hubieran imaginado hacer i menos con ella pero en ese momento como nadie volvió a hablar solo se volvieron a dormir pero esta vez los dos se estaban mirando pero se durmieron pero no con ganas ya que may se arrepintió de tal acto que hizo pero estuvo dispuesta a completar su plan si el era su romeo que tanto estaba esperando ya que con dreww no lo confirmaba y hecho otra vez su plan pero otra cosa surgia en la cabeza de ash .

Pov de ash

Porque sentí una extraña sensación en mi cuerpo cuando may intento besarme pero lo deje en cuestión pero lo comprobare tan solo tengo que esperar a que may me intente besar otra vez y lo comprobare no se como pero intentare no dormirme .

Fin del pov de ash

En ese momento may intento acercarse poco a poco a ash pero lo que no sabia es de que ash estaba despierto pero con los ojos cerrados en ese momento cada uno de los dos estaba con su plan a la obra hasta que may logro acercarse lo suficiente como para besarlo ya que ash todavía no se había despertado ya que si lo hacia hubiera arruinado su plan de comprobar de que si may le gustaba si o no , en ese momento may se acerco lo suficiente y comenzó a besarlo pero lo que no supo es de en ese momento ash se despertó y comenzó a abrazarla y la siguió con el beso en ese momento sus pensamientos estuvieron con mucha alegría

Pov de ash y may

No se como describirlo pero se sintió como si mariposas estén dentro de ti y te estén molestando todo el tiempo para que no estes en duda y estes muy alegre :

Fin del pov de ash y may

Ash y may estuvieron disfrutando del beso hasta que les falto el aire y tuvieron que separarse con un gran sonrojo en la cara pero may decidio calmarlo todo .

May : lo siento ash pero ….

Ash : no lo sientas nada

May : pero ….

Ash : no nada tu solo dime ahora que lo comprobaste , dime tu me amas ?

May : no se , como te lo puedo decir ?

Ash : creo con esto .

En ese momento ash empezó a besar otra vez a may y may le siguió y volvió a sentir el mismo sentimiento que sintió cuando lo beso por primera vez al igual que ash .

Ash: como es te gusto ?

May:(alegre) si me gusto.

En ese momento may se lanza a los brazos de ash y lo abraza y ash le corresponde el abrazoy en ese momentoash le pregunta una cosa a may:

Ash : ( sonrojado ) qui….quisi….e..ras s….ser m….mi n…no..novia ?

May: (llorando) si , si quiero

En ese omento para sellar ese compromiso se volvieron a besar .

PASAN 3 MESES

Ahí estaban los dos tomados de la mano y caminando y una persona estaba ahí para declararse sip ella era misty estuvo llegando al puerto de hoenn y vio dos personas tomados de la mano pero lo que no supo era de que cosas tristes le pasarían .

Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo bueno perdón otra vez por no subirlo rápido pero la siguiente que pasar porfa dejen reviews porque si no puedo tener su apoyo para poder subirlo bye hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola y perdon por subir dos días mas tarde pero talvez un dia lo compense con dos capítulos talvez porque siempre me arrepiento y lo pienso en subir.

Bueno una persona me pidió que no coloque a misty como la mala y en vez coloque a dreww bueno se me ideo una cosa también colocare a dawn de el pokemon diamante y perla digamos que después de eso pasara bueno para hacerla….. ya sabran pero no colocare a dreww bueno….. porque no me agrado desde el principio entienden si lo entienden lloren TT_TT no mentira asi que ha empezar la siguiente parte .

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a satoshi pero si algún dia lo fuera ash se dara de cuenta de que las chicas están enamoradas de el bueno a comenzar.

Acogida entre sus brazos

Parte 2

En un dia normal la pareja de nuestros dos héroes están caminando hasta que se encuentran con una amiga antigua

Misty: (riéndose) miren, miren ashy ya tiene novia jajaja

Ash: (sonrojado)bueno…. Tengo suerte no como vos

Misty : bueno …?

Ash: quien gana eh¡

Misty: (gritando) ya cierra la boca

En ese momento may interfiere

May: (gritando) oye misty no le grites a mi novio

Misty:bueno, bueno

Ash:y bien que haces aquí ¿

Misty:solo vine a la playa para disfrutar de las vacaciones que mis hermanas me dieron y ustedes ?

May:nosotros estamos pasando el tiempo como novios

Mientras nuestros héroes estuvieron hablando por un buen tiempo una persona estuvo bajando de un bote ya que quería declararse a esa , esa persona que había cautivado su corazón desde el primer momento que lo vio , tan valiente, tan heroico, esa persona lo quería en su vida no sabia como hacer pero lo conseguiría de una u otra forma para que sean uno en la vida (N.A:no sean mal pensados)y ella estaba lista y ya había planeado todo para que el se enamorara de ella, pero nuestros héroes de tan larga conversación se fueron y a la vuelta al centro pokemon se encontraron con una de sus amigas(N.A:en este fic may no conoce dawn ) de ash.

Ash :muy bien may volvamos al centro pokemon

May:(feliz) si mi amor

En ese momento se encuentran con dawn

Dawn:(gritando)ash aquí estoy ¡

Ash: hola dawn como estas?

Dawn:estoy bien , ummm…? Quien es ella?

Ash:ummm ella es mi novia

May:si no es una ternura ash ?

Dawn(destrozada por dentro) encerio¡

Ash:si bueno nos vemos después tenemos que ir a dormir

May si vamos mi amor bueno nos vemos may

En ese momento ash y may se van a su cuarto pero dawn se aguanta por llorar y lo primero que hacer es alquilar un cuarto , cuando alquilo el cuarto fue con calma pero cuando abrió la puerta entro y cerro la puerta con llave y se tiro a llorar a la cama .

Dawn: (llorando) porque ¡, porque¡ yo lo ame siempre porque ella tuvo que estar en mi lado ya lo tenia todo planeado porque¡ porque¡ ash porque con ella (enojada) se que te arrepentiras de esto nunca te lo perdonare(N.A.:no la matara eso se los aseguro, creo).

Después de eso después de tanto llorar se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de ash y may

Ash:tengo mucha pena de dawn .

May:porque mi amor?

Ash : no se ? talvez se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando le dije de nosotros

May: hasta yo tengo pena pero hay que esperar de que ella lo acepte

Ash:bueno veremos como le va

May: si mi amor asi me gustas

En ese momento ash y may se dan un beso y después de tantos besos los dos se quedan dormidos.

En el dia siguiente

Ash: (despertando)ahhh , estoy viendo la cosa mas hermosa quien es?

May(despertando de igual manera)quien es?

Ash(besándola)eres tu mi amor.

Se besan por un buen tiempo hasta que los dos se colocan ropa y bajan abajo , en ese momento se encuentran con dawn y empiezan a hablar pero algo raro paso la cara alegre dawn no estaba alegre como siempre pero algo le decía a ash de que tuviera algo de cuidado.

Después de que ellos se habían saludado pero su saludo de dawn era un poco sin ganas hacia may y eso no le agrado a ash y le dio un poco de enojo y entonces:

May: mi amor porque tu amiga no es buana conmigo?

Ash:calma mia amor….

May:talvez sea porque no le agrado?

Ash : no es eso debio pasarle algo para que este de esa manera y lo averiguare

En ese momento los tres van camino a tomar el desayuno pero en ese momento dawn le pide un momento a ash para que lo acompañe a un lugar y ash accede

Ash: un rato mi amor ahorita vuelvo , bien?

May:solo un rato verdad?

Ash:si mi amor

Y en ese momento ash va con dawn hasta cierta parte hasta que llegan a una parte y ash le dice

Ash:y bien para que me tragiste

Dawn:bueno te acuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos

Ash:si me acuerdo…..

Flasback

En ese momento dawn pensó de que su piplup no iba a poder con la maquina pero en ese momento llego ash para rescatar a su pikachu y no le importo las maquinas de equipo rocket y solo subio en una de sus manos de la maquina pero no se detuvo en ahí ella vio de que el era valiente y nunca se rendia vio y pensó que el era su príncipe azul el que había esperado pero en ese momento la maquina después de un sobrecalentamiento la maquina estalla y ella se preocupa pero vio de que el seguía bien pero no encontró una forma de decírselo porque pensó de que no lo entendería y solo lo dejo.

Fin del flasback

Dawn:yo , yo yo¡ me enamore de ti ash¡

Ash:pero dawn no es que no te quiera pero…

Dawn pero que ash , pero que¡?

Ash:lo de malo es de que…..

Dawn:que¡

Ash:no puedo aceptarte dawn yo quiero a may y no te puedo corresponder

Dawn:(llorando)porque ash?

Ash:yo me enamore de ella y a ti solo te quiero

Dawn:como que,como me quieres?

Ash:so….solo como una amiga

Dawn:entonces hare esto para que me correspondas

Ash:que intentas hac….

En ese momento dawn empieza a besar a ash en los labios pero lo que paso es de que dawn y ash no se percataron de que may los estuvo viendo todo y solo ella quedo como una roca ya que su corazón se había partido en dos y sintió de que todo el suelo se partio y todo se caia sobre ella y solo se limito a correr llorando

Ash:mira lo que hicistedawn¡

Dawn:y que yo ahora si me quieres a mi no?

Ash:no solo te puedo describir con un ¡TE ODIO DAWN!

Y en ese momento ash salio en busca de may y dawn se quedo plasmado con las palabras que le dijo esa,esa persona que tanto le gustaba…

Bueno este es el fin del capitulo 2 y bueno no le hice nada a misty aunque dije que la colocaría como a un personaje malo no? Pero no gracias a esa persona , bueno me despido y la siguiente talvez haga un ashxserena bueno dejen sus reviews si quieren que saque dos capítulos o haga otro fic de ashxserena bueno los dejo en sus reviews bye


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno hola a todos otra vez y solo puedo decir que tuve tiempo para subir este capitulo de acogida entre tus brazos porque es semana santa y no sali a ningún lado y bueno en este capitulo abra sorpresas como… no se ustedes tendrán que averiguarlo y comenzemos con este capitulo y una cosa mas si algunas vez en la siguiente semana no subo nuevo capitulo será porque no tuve tiempo o por el colegio bueno les avisare o subiré doble capitulo sin mas cosas que hablar a comenzar.

Aclaraciones:los personajes y la serie no me pertenecen y si lo hicieran bueno ya se sabría el futuro de ash no? Bueno a comenzar el siguiente capitulo

En ese momento nuestra pareja estaba en un caos y may no paraba de correr hacia el bosque para no volver a ver a esa persona que le dijo que la amaba y después le dio un beso a su mejor amiga y cada lagrima marcaba el lugar por donde iba y esas lagrimas significaban que su corazón se había roto y soportaba verlo mas pero después de llorar y correr por un buen tiempo se sento a lado de un árbol a contemplar el cielo pero estab total destrozada….

May:porque ash, porque yo siempre te quise y no puedo de dejar de llorar por ti porque ash, porque¡ pensé que me amabas y íbamos a ser una familia pero, pero ahhhhhh¡ a quien engaño tu nunca me quisiste ,nunca.

En ese momento may empezó a llorar otra vez pero después de tanto llorar ella se quedo dormida y no se acordó de que hora era y cuando despertó solo vio de que ella estaba con una chaqueta en su cuerpo y vio de que un chico estaba a su lado y era si¡ era esa persona que ella había amado el estaba alado sin su chaqueta y estaba pero no sabia donde estaban pero vio una fogata y estaban en un cueva,pero quiso salir afuera pero estuvo lloviendo y no recordó nada de lo que había pasado solo recordaba de que se había dormido de tanto llorar y vio de que el chico lo seguía amando asi solo se acomodo a su lado y empezaron a dormir abrazados

Al dia siguiente

Ash:(despertando)may,may despierta

May:(despertándose)ummm…. Si (apenada y con la cabeza baja)

Ash:podemos hablar

May:(sigue lo mismo)de que…

Ash:ummmm.. bueno de ayer

May:(comenzando a llorar)solo quiero saber si tu me amas¡

Ash:porque lo preguntas?

May:(llorando)

Ash:lo que paso ayer no fue mi culpa es que…..

May:(llorando)solo dimelo me amas si o no¡

Ash:te amo may¡

May:(llorando)y porque la besaste porque¡

Ash:(con la cabeza abajo)no es mi culpa ella me beso¡

May:mientes¡

Ash:y porque ella me llevo hasta allí

May en ese momento se había dado cuenta de su error ya que se había olvidado eso ella sabia de que ash no era capaz de abandonarla asi que solo empezó a llorar otra vez y….

May:(llorando)lo siento ash ,lo siento¡

Ash:no es tu culpa bien , calmate no llores

May:(calmándose)bien

Ash:u sabes muy bien de que yo nunca puedo dejarte asi que no pienses eso porfavor

May:si

En ese momento para que no se olvidaran de ese momento lo sellaron con un beso y después de eso ellos se empezaron a irse y cuando llegaron no vieron a dawn por ningún lado pero a ash como también may no les importo y ese dia solo lo tomaron para ellos dos, asi que decidieron ir de compras ya que era otra cosa que también le gustaba a may además de pasar tiempo con su novio y fueron a distintos lugares como para comprar ropa y en un momento se separaron para comprar algo para su novio y en ese momento may ya había comprado las cosas para dárselo a su novio y en el caso de ash

Ash:(pensando)ummmm que puedo comprar para may

El estaba caminando por ahí estaba buscando algo para su novia hasta que decidio enrar a una tienda y….

Ash:disculpe tiene aglgun regalo que sea muy especial?

Señora:ummm si aquí lo tengo pero es para su novia verdad?

Ash:(un poco rojo)si y como lo supo

Señora:en aquí la mayoría de la gente que viene a comprar son novios o enamorados asi que es fácil saber

Ash: ummmmm bueno me puede dar el obsequio

Señora:si aqui esta envuelto

En ese momento ash le paga y la señora le da el regalo y ash se despide y va donde acordaron estar y la vio y….

Ash:(cansado)perdón por hacerte esperar

May:no esta bien todo por mi novio

Ash:bueno te quisiera dar esto para que nunca mas desconfíes de mi

En ese momento ash le entrega una caja que tenia un collar rojo en su interior y ella se lo pone

May:gracias ash y yo quiero darte esto

Y le da un un brazalete de color azul

Ash:bueno esta será la prueba de que nunca te dejare may

May:ummm y cual es

Y ash se lanza a los labios de may para plasmar ese momento con ese beso que lo disfrutaron y después de eso ellos volivieron al centro pokemon en ahí no vieron a dawn pero eso no les interesaba a ellos ya que ella quería arruinar su relación que no le gustaba pero ella se encontraba deprimida después de

Flasback

En ese momento dawn empieza a besar a ash en los labios pero lo que paso es de que dawn y ash no se percataron de que may los estuvo viendo todo y solo ella quedo como una roca ya que su corazón se había partido en dos y sintió de que todo el suelo se partio y todo se caia sobre ella y solo se limito a correr llorando

Ash:mira lo que hicistedawn¡

Dawn:y que yo ahora si me quieres a mi no?

Ash:no solo te puedo describir con un ¡TE ODIO DAWN!

Fin del flasback

Dawn:que hice¡,porque me tiene que pasar esto ,porque¡

En ese momento ella recordaba cada momento que había viajado con el ese chico que había había cautivado su corazón y cada vez que recordaba eso solo se limitaba a llorar ,pero decidio disculparse de ese malentedido con maya si que solo lo pensó como decir pero después de que ash le había gritado no tuvo el valor para decírselo y …

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo bueno lo siento si es pequeño asi que lo aceptare asi que díganme una cosa a los que me envían reviews solo díganme si quieren que coloque lemon y si dicen que si colocare y si dicen que no ,bueno pues no lo colocare asi que solo les dejare esta opción para la siguiente semana y a los de mi otro fic gracias me hace muy feliz los reviews y sin nada mas que decir me retiro bye y una buena semana.


	4. la prueba

Bueno un hola otra vez les tengo que decir que estoy subiendo 2x1 asi que mi otra historia también esta con un nuevo capitulo (se los estoy recompensando por lo que no actualize una semana)bueno que mas da creo que me ausentare , no lo se puede ser? Pero como me gusta el fanfiction seguire escribiendo creo que hare un oneshot del capitulo 22 de pokemon xyz o un advanceshiping, pearlshiping(me gustaba la idea ya que tengo mucha, pero mucha inspiración que no puedo liberar) o aumentare mas capítulos de mis otras historias como el de un amor difícil de confesar u otros bueno a empezar con el fic…

Capitulo4: la prueba

En un dia muy caluroso se podía observar a una hermosa pareja de jóvenes estaba paseando por un pequeño lago ya que la chica había sufrido antes pensando que le había traicionado…

Ash:y bien may que quieres hacer?

May:que te parece si vamos de compras

Ash:bueno , vamos

En el centro comercial

May no dejaba de comprar cosas que sean para ella y también para su novio ,pero ash estaba en un lugar para comprar algo para may ya que era como un regalo de disculpas.

Después de que hicieran todas las compras decidieron ir al centro pokemon, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche…

En el centro pokemon

Ash:mi amor vayamos a la habitación.

May:si

Y se dan un calido beso, después de eso ellos entran al cuarto y se colocan sus pijamas para dormir

May:(sonrojada)mi amor te puedo abrazar?

Ash:si , además eres mi novia

En ese momento may abraza a ash y se dan un beso de buenas noches.

Ya en la noche

May:no ash porfavor no me dejes…

May tenia una pesadilla pero como era?

Pesadilla de may

Se podía observar una ciudad adornada con bellas rosas blancas además esa ciudad era petalburgo la ciudad natal de may y ella estaba caminando hasta que ve un cartel que decía…

Cartel:boda por ahí(señalando a la derecha)

May:(pensando)que boda sera?

En ese instante ella camina como unos 15 minutos hacia allí y ve una gran iglesia adornada con rosas blancas y decoraciones, may al ver eso decide entrar

En la iglesia

El padre:por el poder que me otorga Arceus los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

En ese instante ve de que el novio era ash y la novia era dawn¡ y lo peor era de que se estaban besando…

Norman:felicidades ash¡

Caroline:si ash muchas felicidades¡

En ese instante ella sale corriendo de ahí llorando porque no podía aguantar tal traición…

Fin de la pesadilla de may

May:(llorando en sueños)

Ash:(seca sus lagrimas)

En ahí may estuvo llorando en sueños unos minutos mas hasta que se durmió…

En la mañana

May ya se había despertadoy veía que ash le estaba abrazando de la cintura como siempre lo hacían mientras dormían…

May:(pensando)eso debio ser una pesadilla pero igual tengo miedo que ash me deje

Ash:(despertando)ahh buenos días mi amor

May:(sigue pensando)talvez debería ponerle una prueba

Ash:umm mi amor?

May:(saliendo del pensamiento)ahhh, buenos días amor

Ash:(pensando)que le pasara?

Después de un buenos días, nuestra hermosa pareja se viste y decide salir un rato a desayunar…

En el desayuno

Nadie se atrevia a hablar, hasta que may decide tomar la palabra.

May:ash te puedo preguntar algo?

Ash:cual mi amor?

May:le dirias a mi padre sobre nuestra relación?...

En ese momento ash casi se atraganta con la comida que estaba comiendo…

Ash:ahhh

May:como es?...que dices

Ash:si le diría

May:entonces vamos

Ash:espera may porque me pediste esto de repente?

May:ahhh?

Ash:tiene que ver algo con lo que te soñaste verdad?

En ese instante may recuerda lo que paso en su sueño y empieza a llorar…

Ash:(abraza a may)calma yo nunca te dejare pero si en verdad quieres que lo sepa tu padre lo hare(decidido)

May:(calmándose)gracias ash

En ese instante van al comunicador y marcan el número de la casa de may

Norman:hola ash y may porque la llamada?

May:hola papa´ tenemos algo que decirte

Norman:(enfadándose un poco)que es?

En ese instante a may le da un poco de miedo decirle, y ash nota eso y decide tomar la palabra.

Ash:y…yo y su hija somos no…novi…¡novios!

Norman:may porfavor hija apártate un rato

May:(asintiendo)si

En ese instante may va a esperar , mientras que ash y norman quedan solos…

Norman:que le hiciste a mi hija?

Ash:(con miedo)no le hice nada señor

Norman:bueno te dire una cosa , veo que la tocas tan solo un pelo te vas a arrepentir y no veras mas el sol del dia , ¿entendido?

Ash:(con mucho mas miedo) s…si

Norman:muy bien, y cuanto llevan con la relación?

Ash:4 dias señor norman

Norman:llamame papa´, si quieres?

Ash:bien, papa´

Norman:espero que vengas a visitarnos otra vez ash, nos vemos otro dia

En ese instante norman cuelga la llamada y ash le cuenta de que aprobó su relación ,ahora que le deparara a nustra pareja descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Bueno se que me quedo pequeño el fic pero no pude hacer mas perdón la siguiente lo hare mas largo, bueno como ustedes saben son libres de decir que esta mal o esta bien, también de darme ideas en los reviews , saben que los reviews me dan animo asi que nos vemos la siguiente bye bye o un sayonara. XD


End file.
